


Fireflies

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: No spoilers unless you haven't seen any of the second season.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Matt and Mohinder watch Molly catch fireflies





	Fireflies

Title: Fireflies  
Author: flying_monkees  
'Verse: Heroes  
Claim/Characters/Pairing: General-Matt/Molly/Mohinder  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: No spoilers unless you haven't seen any of the second season.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Matt and Mohinder watch Molly catch fireflies  
A/N: This was written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) and beta'd by the wonderful [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  
Table/Prompt: Un-themed #1/Fireflies

 

Mohinder smiled, watching Molly chase the fireflies around the yard. He couldn't believe it had been a year since they had moved to this new house. Six months since Sylar had died. He turned when he felt a warm hand on his arm.

Matt stood behind him, grinning. "She might actually catch a couple if she keeps that up." He indicated the joyful Molly running around. Mohinder sighed, leaning back against him. Matt wrapped his arms around Mohinder's waist, hugging him.

"At least she's happy. It's been such a long time since she was happy." Mohinder placed his hands over Matt's.

They had moved here because of Sylar. The fear that the killer could find them, would find them, was too great. So they had gone into hiding and had moved to the other side of the country. Bennet had helped them find this house; to purchase it with fake names and backgrounds. And then news had gotten to them that Peter had finally been able to kill Sylar, put an end to the monster.

Molly had taken the news with a grain of salt. The boogeyman had supposedly been dead before. She wouldn't believe them until she had searched for him herself. When she couldn't locate him, her whole face lit up, giving Mohinder and Matt that beautiful smile that they hadn't seen for a long time.

"She's starting to turn back into a little girl again. I just hope that we can keep the other boogeymen away." Mohinder whispered.

"I know we will. If anyone can keep that little girl safe, it's us." Matt nosed the back of Mohinder's neck, kissing it gently. He set his chin on Mohinder's shoulder, watching Molly.

Molly ran up to them, showing them the jar of fireflies she had caught. "Look! Look how pretty they are." She grinned, peering into the jar. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong Molly?" Mohinder looked at her with concern. She shook her head.

"It's wrong to keep them prisoner, they should be free." She opened the jar, letting the fireflies free. She grinned, giggling and ran back out into the thick of the swarm. She spun in circles, laughing.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay." Matt chuckled, hugging Mohinder tight.


End file.
